camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Warlock
Attributes & Races *'Norse:' High constitution Low Dexterity and Average Piety *'Frostalf:' High Piety Low Constitution and Dexterity *'Kobold:' High Dexterity Low Constitution and Average Piety Distribution of starting points If you create a character you can distribute 30 points amongst your attributes. The following distributions are often used: *Intelligence, empathy, and charisma have no influence in this class. *Quickness, and strength only help this class tertiarily, and should not be of any concern (Melee ability of the Warlock) *Piety and Dexterity are the two main attributes of the class; and constitution is the secondary attribute of the class. Option 1: 15 Piety 10 Dexterity Option 2: 10 Piety 15 Dexterity Option 3: 10 Piety, Dexterity and Constitution Abilities & Specialization Tactics PVE RVR Realm Abilities Realm Rank 5 Ability Boiling Cauldron: Summons a large cauldron that boils in place for 3.5 seconds before spilling and doing 650 damage to all those nearby. 15 min Reuse Timer. Useful Artifacts Weapon Armor Jewelry Other Useful Items Weapons '-Unlike other casters, warlock have no real use of a focus staff. Assuming that Focus bonus affect Base line spell only, a shield added to a one handed weapon will be more effective on this class. ' Jewelry Mythirian Lore Long ago, after the first Norsemen arrived in the land of Midgard, a young man named Relder Autanson discovered a series of caves running beneath the land of his peoples' village. These caves were deemed an ideal location to bury the dead, and so the villagers would carry those who had passed on below the Earth, that they might spend their final rest in peace. Among the villagers of this earliest Norse settlement in Midgard was a young mystic named Aurana. Though barely out of her childhood, Aurana was keen of mind, magically adept, and deeply religious. When she first beheld the great caverns, she was awestruck. She knew that this must be the Underworld, and that the goddess Hel would not likely be pleased with the intrusion. Secretly, Aurana began to pray each night to ask for Hel's forgiveness and protection. In return, Aurana promised to build a sect to worship the goddess. As the years passed, Aurana made good on her promise. Calling themselves the Daughters of Hel, Aurana's cult was made up of twenty women, and all served their goddess in complete secrecy. Each daughter born to one of the cult's members was in turn indoctrinated, so that their numbers might grow with each generation. Led by Aurana, the Daughters prayed to Hel to grant them power. As if in answer, many of the women soon began to manifest unusual magical abilities. Able to manipulate the mystical energies in ways never seen before, the Daughters of Hel knew they must keep the nature of their unique abilities to themselves. Worship of Hel was largely unheard of, and the notion frowned upon. Aurana did not want to make enemies while the sect was still so small, but she hoped that one day, her members would stand forth and command respect among her people. Sadly, she would not live to see that day. Late in her life, Aurana wished to grant one last boon to her fellow worshippers. Approaching the leaders of the village, she revealed the existence of her sect and asked for permission to build a temple to Hel. This, she explained, would allow her members to worship openly without the need for secrecy. Sadly, the village leaders knew that their people would never accept the presence of the temple. In response, they not only refused the request, but exiled the Daughters from the village. With a broken heart, Aurana commanded her faithful sisters in the sect to leave their homes, never to return. The women, not wishing for their bloodlines or religion to die out, took their children with them and departed under cover of darkness. The cult took shelter in the only place that now seemed hospitable to them under the ground. There, where they could be closer to their goddess, they persisted, if not thrived, for generations. The male children who demonstrated magical talents were raised to become Warlocks, while the females were called Hexa. So it was that the worshippers of Hel lived, out of sight and memory, for many years. One evening during a gathering, the members of the sect, now numbering in the hundreds, were shocked when a strange, short, blue-skinned humanoid clamored into their cave, grievously wounded and not far from death. This creature they nursed back to health, and when he could again speak, he introduced himself as a Kobold hailing from a great city under the earth where many of his people dwelt. These people were fighting a war with an unknown evil force that had launched an attack upon them from the depths of the Earth. His regiment had been scattered during a battle with the enemy forces, and he had become lost. When Fyndel, the leader of the sect, pressed him for more information, the stranger admitted that the situation had become desperate, and all of Midgard would soon be under attack if his people failed to hold back the enemy forces. Fyndel, grasping fully the seriousness of the situation, made a fateful decision. Her people could not safely dwell in their hidden caves any longer. She knew that any threat that could destroy the realm would eventually find them. She must lead her people out of the darkness and make their presence known. If she offered to assist these strange underground dwellers and help to protect their city, she reasoned, perhaps they in turn would help her people to return to the surface and live their lives peacefully among the races of Midgard without fear of persecution. Soon thereafter, Fyndel met with Odagi and agreed to pledge her members to assist the embattled Kobold leader if he would support her bid to have the ancient order of exile retracted. Odagi and Fyndel then met with the ruling council of Midgard and Fyndel was delighted to discover that long ago, another sect of Hel worshippers, the Spiritmasters, had been embraced by the peoples of Midgard. With the aid of Odagi and the realm's foremost Spiritmasters, Fyndel was finally able to secure a guarantee of sanctuary for her people. In exchange, Fyndel promised to send forth trainers that would instruct the magically-inclined denizens of the realm in the unique manner of magic the cult had developed. With the cult's Hexa and Warlocks aiding the forces of Midgard, Fyndel explained, victory would be assured, and the old rift between her people and the heirs to those who banished them would be healed. Category:Warlock Category:Midgard Classes